The Chosen One
by Potter-Malfoy-Lover123
Summary: Draco and Remus are in love with each other and believe it will never come true. What will happen? Remus/Draco no slash, but a couple cuss words.


AN/ Sorry I haven't put anything up lately. I had this huge writers block and then school started up and I had to have a life…^_^ Anyways…this story is a bit different from my others and I don't really like it, but who knows, it might be better than I thought..anyways, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own and never will (damn) any of the HP characters..which is sort of a good thing 'cause if I did there would be a lot of gay couples -_-

The Chosen One

Remus Lupin knew everything, or at least he thought he did. The biggest thing he didn't know, was that he was considered sexy. When Voldyshorts was defeated in 5th year, Remus began teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of the students, well the single girls and gay guys, well one gay guy, practically fell in love with him. The only person that matters though would be that one gay guy, Draco Malfoy to be exact.

Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley were together, Harry Potter and Severus Snape got together, 'Mione and the new Transfiguration teacher Sirius Black started dating and Draco had nobody. Draco was now sitting in the front row of his D.A.D.A class. He was in the front for one reason and one reason only, to get the attention of the one and only Remus Lupin.

"Today is going to be review. Weelll actually scratch that, this whole month will be review," Remus admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly managing to look boyishly wolfish at the same time.

"Professor R? What are we going to be reviewing," 'Mione asked with a friendly casualty we all had with our D.A.D.A professor.

"Uh…." Remus responded looking lost before announcing with certainty that, "We will be reviewing first year through seventh year," and was responded with groans of horrors from his class. "So, Unforgivables and their cause and side effect."

The class continued and Draco wasn't paying attention to anything except Remus Lupin and those lips of his.

"Draco? Draco? What does the Cruciatus Curse do? Mr. Malfoy please pay attention when I talk to you."

With that said, Draco snapped out of his thoughts looking embarresed to be caught not paying attention, "It causes the person to be in extreme pain." Draco smiled at Remus and mouthed a sheepish, "Sorry." Remus smiled back and mouthed, "After class," and moved on with a wink.

Draco once again zoned out, but this time it was about what Remus had to talk to him about. Finally the bell rang and everyone went to dinner as Draco walked up to Remus's desk.

"Yes Remus?" Draco asked.

"Dray," Remus sighed, "You need to pay attention in class, you might miss something important." Draco, however, wasn't paying attention. He was lost when Remus called him Dray. He tried to pay attention he really did, it's just that Remus, his sexy little werewolf, had called him Dray and then all of a sudden he couldn't pay attention.

Remus looked up and noticed that Dray wasn't listening, again. Remus sighed, he wasn't stupid, but he couldn't figure out why Draco couldn't listen to him. Remus decided to just stop talking and watch the beautiful boy in front of him. His-"Wait, since when had he been mine?" Remus shook his head to get the thoughts away. Dray was his student, a very hot smexy student mind you, but a student all the same. Remus thought for a second and remembered when he started to like the beautiful Malfoy in front of him.

It was two weeks after Moldyshorts fall and the Malfoy's were on trial. Draco entered the courtroom looking terrified, but was trying to hide that from his mother as he comforted her. Remus looked down and felt a slight pull towards the blond-haired fifteen year-old boy he used to teach. Remus looked on as he went through the child and finally realized what that pull was. He had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

While Remus was lost in his thoughts, Draco had come back to reality when he noticed Remus stop talking. He looked around and sat on an empty chair in front of Remus's desk. Draco sat and waited for ten minutes. Finally Remus looked up and noticed Draco still there. He stared at Draco until Draco started to talk.

"Remus, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, you need to pay attention in class. One day, you're going to miss something important."

Draco nodded and went off to dinner leaving behind a wistful Remus. Remus looked around in now empty classroom and stood up. He slowly walked to dinner, lost in his thoughts about a certain blonde-haired student of his.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting next to Blaise in the Great Hall. Blaise took one look at his best friend and raised his eyebrow, "What took you so long mate? Have a nice snog with our teacher?" Draco smacked Blaise on the back of the head, extremely hard mind you, when he giggled at his own joke.

"I'll have you know that Remus," here Blaise looked at him with an all knowing smirk and Draco once again, smacked him, "wanted to talk me about not paying attention, zoned out for ten minutes, and sent me on my way."

Blaise didn't seem to like this story as much as his and got up to meet his girlfriend as she came towards them. Draco sighed as he was left alone and began wondering about what Remus was thinking about.

Remus took this moment to enter the Hall, sit down, grab his coffee, jump as Severus sat down flushed, spill his coffee onto his lap, and scream, very loudly mind you, "Son of a Bitch," and then blushing an extremely bright red when the hall went silent and stared at the normally quiet and composed D.A.D.A professor. Remus was looking around the Great Hall and finally stopped on Draco, whose amusement was shining in his normally combat blue eyes making them a bright grey. He muttered a quick, "Sorry," before sitting down.

Dinner went by in peace after that and soon everyone got up to go to bed. Draco waited outside the door of the Great Hall for Blaise when he was run into and knocked right on his butt.

"Whoops," A voice that was unmistakably Remus said happily.

"Yah, Whoops," Draco agreed letting Remus help him up off the ground.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Remus said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and flashing Draco a quick grin.

"I can see that," Draco commented a teasing light entered his eyes making them sparkle happily.

"Whatever," Remus muttered pouting and looking adorably embarrassed.

Draco giggled and waved back at Remus as Blaise drug him away.

Remus shook his head at the two friends and walked to his office, he had an exciting night of grading papers ahead of him. "Yay," he though sarcastically. He started off by grading his seventh year's reports on werewolves. Luckily, they all passed or they would have had a very disappointed werewolf on their hands. It was about two hours later when Remus heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Remus yelled to the person by the door. Harry came into his room carrying a steamy potion in his hand.

"Hey Moony."

"Hiya Cub. Sev rope ya' into running his earrings for him?"

Harry sighed and responded acting like it was the end of the world, " Yes, yes he did." Harry walked up and placed the potion on his desk. "How are you felling Rem?" harry asked knowing the full moon was in 3 days.

"I'm fine Cub. Just a bit tired. How are you and the dungeon bat doing?"

"Oh we are absolutely amazing! Sev is letting me use his private lab and he is being more emotional than usual. I am absolutely wonderful!" Harry responded positively glowing as he talked about his potion master. Remus smiled at his happy godson slash student and drank his Wolfsbane potion, grimacing as it went down his thought. "One down two to go," he thought practically glaring at the infamous potion.

Harry chuckled and shook his head at his immature looking godfather, "The potion didn't do anything to you Remus."

"That's what you think. You weren't there," Remus pouted. Harry laughed and hugged Remus as he said his goodbyes and then left him alone. Remus felt the day catch up to him and went to bed.

As Draco got pulled along by Blaise he thought about Remus and his 'furry little problem.' The full moon was in 3 days and Draco could see the strain on his face. Draco sighed sadly as he thought of the pain Remus goes through, but decided to not worry as Remus would be fine, he always was.

Draco was brought from his thoughts when Blaise shoved him onto a bed.

"Whoa Blaise! I may swing that way, but you have a girlfriend! I could never do that to Weaslette," Draco exclaimed kiddingly.

"EW! Nasty Draco! I want to talk to you about Remus."

"OK," Draco spoke cautiously eyeing Blaise with a guarded look.

"I think he may like you," Blaise started seeing the hope and joy in Draco's eyes before continuing, "but only as a friend," he finished immediately crushing the hopes of the kid in front of him.

"But..But…How would you even know that?" Draco blubbered confused and hurt.

"I know because I see him with you."

Draco shook his head and stood from the bed only stopping on his trek to open the door, he never looked back at Blaise. Blaise looked sadly after Dray, already regretting not telling Draco what he really saw in Remus's eyes. What he saw, was pure and utter adoration. He had seen how his eyes shone when he realized who he had bumped into. Blaise had really wanted to tell Draco, but he didn't think that he wanted his friend dating a teacher.

The next day brought a new light on things. Draco walked in and sat stiffly next to Blaise. He looked like he hadn't slept at all and absolutely refused to talk to Blaise. Blaise took this moment to look around the Hall. Harry looked well rested, but he always looked like that ever since he and Severus got together. Ginny looked good today, but she always did. Sev looked peaceful and Remus, Remus looked Horrible, with a capital H. He looked tired, in pain, and completely utterly pathetic. The next thing he knew, the bell had rung and Draco had left his side.

Draco sat in the front row of Remus's first class trying to stay awake. He had gotten no sleep last night and today was a review day of the review they've been doing. However, he tried to pay attention to the class and not fall asleep, causing more trouble for Remus so close to the full moon. However, no matter how hard Draco tried to stay awake, he failed and fell asleep. By the time he woke up, the bell had rung and Remus looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry!" Draco cried. "I tried to stay awake, but I got no sleep at all last night and review days make me sleepy!" However Remus just shook his head, and slumped down on his desk as if the world was dumped onto his shoulders.

"Draco," Remus sighed eyes filled with pain and not noticing Draco flinch at the use of his full name, "I don't need this right now. If you are so determined to fail my class than we will discuss this after the full moon."

Draco's eyes sparkled with tears that would not fall as Remus dismissed him. The way Remus looked as he left haunted him the rest of the day. He felt horrible that he fell asleep in his class after his promise to pay attention. Remus always tried so hard to keep his classes going when the full moon comes up. The rest of the day, Draco could not pay attention in any of his classes. The worst was Potions when Professor Snape had asked Harry to bring Remus the Wolfsbane potion he had almost burst into tears right there in the middle of class.

Remus was sitting in his office that night when an extremely distraught Harry ran into his room, "Moony! Moony! It's Draco! He's having a nightmare/panic attack and won't wake up! Sev can't get him to calm down, "Harry panted franticly pushing Remus towards the fireplace. "All he kept saying was Remy, so we came to get you. We know it's only a day until the full moon, but he's scaring us!"

Remus ran to the fireplace and yelled, "Slytherin Common Room," He could hear the screaming and ran up to Draco's dorm room. When he got there, he did the first thing that came to mind, slapped him, and slapped him hard. Well, everyone looked at him shocked and upset until his little trick worked and Draco woke up.

Draco looked around and when he saw Remus, he burst into tears again screaming, "I didn't mean to," while throwing himself at Remus. Remus whispered calming nonsense into his ear and telling him that it's OK that he fell asleep, and he just simply comforted him. Remus sat there until Draco finally fell asleep again, reassured that Remus wasn't going to hate him for what he did and never talk to him again. Remus put Draco back into his bed, tucking him in and then left back to his room. Blaise was soon left alone in the dorm with Draco and was staring solemnly out of the frosty window and into the November air. He felt so guilty. He had lied about Remus to Draco, which had caused Dray to get absolutely no sleep, than Draco fell asleep in D.A.D.A, casing the nightmare. To put it simply, Blaise was at fault. He didn't get much sleep that night.

The next day Remus wasn't seen as it was the full moon and the day was devastating. In Transfiguration, Draco couldn't get the simple spell right and Potions was a complete and utter disaster. Harry and Draco were partners and Draco couldn't pay attention to the potion at all.

"OK! That's it! What is wrong with you?" Harry practically screamed, slamming the extremely sharp knife a bit too close to Draco's hand for comfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied stubbornly turning away.

"You are way too distracted. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Draco said getting the last word in as the bell had rung as soon as he said that.

That night Draco couldn't sleep due to being able to hear ear-splitting howls of pain coming from the shrieking shack. No matter what Draco did, all he could see was a wolf in pain and it haunted him until he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day brought double potions in the morning and Draco just could not get up. When he finally woke up and got to Potions, he was 10 minutes late. Uncle Sev looked at him pointed to the seat next to Harry and stated, "10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." Draco sat down only to bombarded by a very irritated Harry.

"Seriously Drake. Tell me what's wrong!"

"NOTHING!" Draco screamed slamming his knife down on the table. All of a sudden a high pitched scream split the air practically in half. Draco looked up and then down at the blood covered desk and then screamed, "Professor Snape."

Snape came running and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry had stopped screaming and was now sobbing, staring at the back of his hand in horror. This caused Draco to look down and see that you could see every bone in the back of his hand. Draco looked at Harry's scared face and then at Severus's. Sev had stopped the blood and was hugging Harry to him while giving light kisses to the top of his head trying to stop the crying.

"Draco, can you bring him to the Hospital Wing," Uncle Sev asked with a desperate and frantic face.

"Of course," Draco agreed immediately while standing up and grabbing Harry to walk him to the Hospital Wing. He let Harry continue to sob on his shoulder and whispered that it will all be OK, until they reached the Hospital Wing. As they arrived they could hear shouts from Madam Pompfrey and a male patient. When they entered, they saw the patient was Remus, who was struggling to get our of the bed screaming, "I'm FINE!"

"No you're not! Get in bed!"

"Madam Pompfrey, Harry cut his hand open in Potions," Draco said sitting Harry on one of the open beds. As he did, Madam Pompfrey put all of her attention on Harry and forgot about Remus. Remus shot Draco a grateful look and Dray slowly slinked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Rem?" Draco asked perching on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine now. Madam Pompfrey stuck me to the bed though," Remus responded pouting.

Draco smiled brightly, "I slammed a knife down and accidently cut Harry's hand open."

Remus simply stared at Draco and slowly started to laugh. Soon both of them were laughing like lunatics. Their laughs slowed down and soon they were both staring at each other.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Rem's lips. They looked so soft and Draco would bet anything that they tasted like chocolate.

While Draco was starring at Remus, Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco. His combat blue eyes, his high dominate cheek bones, his straight nose and his soft pink lips he just wanted to touch.

As they were staring at each other, Poppy was bustling around Harry. As she moved around the bed grabbing potions and such, she accidently bumped into Draco, muttering a quick sorry and going on her way.

When Poppy bumped into Draco she propelled Draco forward onto Remus and caused him to kiss Remus. They stared at each other as Dray pulled back with a blush on his face.

Remus starred at Draco and grabbed his robes gently giving him room to escape as he slowly pulled him closer. Draco inhaled sharply as he was pulled forward to Remus until their lips finally met and Draco kissed back.

When they separated and stared at each other until Remus started laughing. He hugged Draco to him and stated, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!" With that said, Draco beamed and kissed Remus one more time. "I love you and I'm so going to kick Blaise's ass for lying to me like that."

"Ever since then, Remus and Draco have been together. They are practically inseparable! In fact, they got married two years ago to this very day and I have never seen a couple more suited for each other," Harry Potter finished telling his three children. He and his friends were now 26, his eldest child in 8 years old, Albus is 5 years old and Lily is 3. He has told this story every Christmas because it showed his children that anything could happen.

All of a sudden all you could hear was a deafening band and two shouts of, "Hey why isn't anyone here to greet their two favorite uncles?" and his children screamed, "Moony! Uncle Dray," and Harry smiled at Sev, his husband, as he slowly got up to greet their guests.

THE END

AN/ haha I finished this like late tonight and I am sooo tired -_-


End file.
